Crush
by yummy42
Summary: Brady has been having some mixed feelings from the Evil King incident and to help clear his feelings he decides to write a song! Is Mikayla just another "Crush"? One-shot Songfic! Read and Review!


_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Here's the songfic one-shot I've promised you! Credit to Crush by David Archuleta**_

* * *

_**Brady's POV: June 18, 2012 On The Castle's Roof**_

_My feelings were just mixed up from what happened a couple of weeks ago from that " Evil King" incident. Ever since then, Mikayla seems to been avoiding me. How can I tell, you may ask, because lately she's been insisting to take any open spot guard shift everyday no matter what time the shift was. I'm on the roof like always whenever I decided to write a new song so I can test it out and write notes along with the lyrics. _

_Most of the time I just come onto the roof to clear my emotions mostly about Mikayla..._

_Well here's a new song that will hopefully clears out some feelings_

**_Brady Singing:_**

**_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_**

_Whenever I did talk to Mikayla I always felt something I've never felt before deep inside of me. It felt like if my sugar rush was running just like a rush. The possibility that Mikayla would possibly feel the same way about me like how I feel about her is just way too much..._

**_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_**

_Why do I keep running from the truth that Mikayla won't ever like me more than a friend? I try my best everyday to focus and become a better king but, my mind ends up trailing back to Mikayla. Every time she walks by I always get hypnotized and mesmerized by her! I just want to know..._

**_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_**

_I wonder what Mikayla thinks whenever she's by herself, too bad I can't read anyone's minds except for mine and Boomer's. Does she ever think of what we can ever be besides just friends? Am I crazy or am I actually falling in love? Is it just some ordinary high school crush? Does she ever catch her breath, especially when I look at her? Is she just holding back the same feelings I have for her for me? I'm trying my best to just shake off this " crush" I have and I'm pretty sure it ain't going away any time soon..._

**_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever_**

_Has it ever crossed her mind that whenever we hang out together if I'm just stuck in the friend-zone or can I upgrade? It's a chance we're going to have to take on our friendship if our relationship ever took a wrong turn. If we ever make a relationship happen, I'll do everything I can to make this relationship last for not forever but for eternity. _

**_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know_**

_Why do I keep hiding behind my flirts and not tell Mikayla my feelings already? She probably thinks I'm an annoying little brother...No matter if I'm awake or not, all I think about is Mikayla! She always get's me hypnotized and mesmerized even when she's lecturing Boomer and I whenever we get into trouble. I just have to know from Mikayla..._

**_Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)_**

_Does she ever think when she's alone all that we could be? Wherever our relationship could possibly go? Am I just being crazy or really falling in love? Is this really reality or just another of those fantasy high school crushes that would wear away?_

**_Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa _**

_I hope she catches her breath a lot every time I look at her...Are you holding back the feelings you have for me from me? Just like I am with Mikayla? I'm trying my best to just move on and find someone else but, I just can't seem to move on and get her out of my mind! This crush ain't going away! When you're all alone, do you ever think where our relationship can go? This crush isn't going away any time soon..._

**_End of Song_**

* * *

**_Brady's POV: Late At Night Back In The Kings' Bedroom_**

_When I went near to the dark-side to confront Mikayla about the " Evil King" incident since, I thought her shift would've ended already...I heard some of the most upsetting news a guy could hear... Then again she is right about me being too immature to help-out the island and instead I just keep destroying the island and making her clean it all up. I know what I have to do..._

_I have to leave and not just the castle, I have to leave Kinkow._

_Until I can handle being mature and rule the island at the same time, I have to go back to Chicago and mature. I took off my king ring and wrote Boomer a quick good-bye note on the nightstand. I sighed and grabbed my yellow backpack that had some of my belongings, my guitar, and my songbook and started heading out til I stopped at the doorway. I turned around and looked at my sleeping away twin brother and turned my head down and walked out of the room. _

_When I was walking toward the throne room, I remembered about Mikayla and walked over to her door. I opened the door a little bit so not a single beam of light can wake her up and smiled at the beautiful guard-girl sleeping peacefully from a hard day of work. Suddenly I heard some guards coming and talking so, I finally snapped out of it and back into reality and start sprinting over to the throne-room._

**_No POV:_**

_When Brady sprinted, a piece of paper fell out of his songbook with some writings on it and flew under Mikayla's door into her room under her dresser. _

**_Brady's POV: In The Throne Room_**

_After I finally found myself in the throne room I jogged over to the guard hot-air balloons and threw my belongings into the basket. I hopped over the edge and started up the balloon. After I got the fire going the balloon starting lifting inches by inches from the ground. Soon enough Kinkow was starting to get smaller and farther every second... I know Mikayla isn't just some highschool..._

_**Crush**_

**_Mikayla's POV: 1 Year Later _**

_It's been a year since Brady has left and Boz has arrived. Ever since Brady left, I've stopped taking the extra shifts since, I was avoiding him...I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore. Even though today is supposed to be a happy day for the island for finding Boz and crowning him as king but, to me it's a really depressing day. I've been feeling really guilty even after I took that crazy guilt trip with the gorilla!_

_Since I'm like the only person not really celebrating today, I'm just cleaning my room to my mind off things. When I started cleaning my dresser, I noticed a corner of a paper sticking out from under that I never noticed til now. I picked it up and looked at the writing, it looked awfully a lot like Brady's songs that he would write in his songbook. He must've wrote a new song and with some notes along with it? The title is:_

**_Crush?_**

* * *

**_Pheww I'm done with this songifc! _**

**_Tomorrow I'll see if I can update and make some new stuff since I got a half-day! I really wanted to do this since I really loved this song! _**

**_Also I'm not sure if I should add a cute epilogue along with this! Soo besides just reviewing on what you think of this, tell me if I should add an epilogue! _**

**_And, I've updated Royal Strike!_**

**_Peace!~ Yummy42_**


End file.
